My Heart Will Go On
by AiTenshiKosmos
Summary: It’s been a month since everyone went to Egypt to seal away the Items away and Anzu still cant grip hold of reality and face the fact that he is finally gone. Until a special visit from him… YamiAnzu; Song-fic; One-Shot


Summary: It's been a month since everyone went to Egypt to seal away the Items away. Now, a month later, Anzu still cant grip hold of reality and the fact that he is finally gone. Until a special visit from him… YamiAnzu

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi and "My Heart will Go On" is by Celine Dion. 

~Lyrics~     * Thoughts*     "Talking"

My Heart Will Go On

By DesertSakura

~Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on~

Anzu sat up in bed, cold sweat dripping down her face. She panted heavily, her hands gripping the sheets to the bed. The clock blinked 1:45 a.m. from the corner of her eye. It had been a month since everyone had gone to Egypt and sealed away the Millennium Items, with the result of Yami Yuugi, or Pharaoh Atem, finally passing over into the next world. But still, his image pledged her dreams. The strong, confident, and mysterious face of the former pharaoh that she had slowly found herself falling for was still very vivid in her memory.

Yes, the confident face that had been there right down to his defeat by Yuugi, his own partner.

~Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on~

A tear slid down her cheek as she involuntarily relived the moment of him walking through the stone tablet to the other side. She hadn't even had a chance to tell him…

Standing, Anzu walked over to a chair and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. She crossed the room and opened a pair of glass doors that led onto a balcony. A breeze swept over her, clearing her mind of her thoughts and allowing her to sort things through. Glancing up at the moon in the sky, she sighed to herself. Everyone was getting over the fact that he was gone, but she kept lingering in the past. Whenever his name was mentioned, everyone would quickly alter the subject, giving her no room to voice her concerns and burdens. She couldn't even say them to Yuugi, who practically listened to everything she told him.

If someone had passed by and looked up at the balcony, they would have sworn they were seeing an illusion. The light graced Anzu's skin an inhumanly ivory glow and the breeze rocked her brown locks back and forth. But if you looked closely, you would see a pain-staking reality in the blue eyes that gave so many people so much support and comfort. The pain that shown through those eyes now reflected a wound never to be healed; never to be closed.

~Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on~

Anzu felt herself drifting away from the group slowly. Sure, they were still good friends, but everyone was now into a particular sport or event. She herself was kept busy with now giving dance lessons herself. It was a fun job, and she could use the money to go to a dance school in New York. Her dreams seemed more real as time passed. Yet, there was something missing. 

_*No, not something…someone…*_

Sure, it wasn't like she wouldn't find someone new. Eventually she would, but he had taken her heart, her whole one. And he had left this world with it. 

_*Idiot…you don't even know if he felt the same way about you.*  _Anzu scolded herself mentally. Another tear slid down her cheek and she let it sit there, not bothering to wipe it away.

_*Sometimes you just need to let go…*_ a voice in the back of her head whispered. Anzu peered over the edge of the balcony looking at the jagged rocks at the bottom. *_No*._ She argued back while shaking her head. *_Suicide is the coward's way out.*_

_*But who's to say you aren't a coward?*_

~Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one~

Anzu felt the wind increase and she hugged the blanket around her tighter. Looking up towards the night sky once again, she saw a patch of dust, or glitter, soar down towards her. She blinked her eyes rapidly, thinking her weariness was finally getting to her. The glitter-dust swerved around her, causing her clothes, blanket, and hair to spin rapidly in a tangled circle. The glitter-dust flew out from her to the edge of the balcony and slowly a figure formed; first hazy then became more and more solid. Anzu's eyes widened when the figure was full, now standing directly in front of her. She felt her knees weaken and fought the urge to faint right then and there.

Yami Yuugi looked up at her. He was in his Pharaoh outfit, just like the last time she had seen him. His violet eyes fixed on her blue ones that were still wet from crying.  "Anzu…" he said softly and took a few steps foreword. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Yami!" Anzu sobbed and sank to the ground. "Why did you have to leave? I miss you so much! I don't know what to do without you here. I have never felt this lonely before. No one understands me anymore. I'm just waiting till the day when I leave for good to America to study dance. No one here notices me anymore. Yami, I feel so unwanted." She continued to cry when she finished. Her tears just wouldn't stop. *_Great Anzu! You get to see him again and all you can do is act like a baby!*****_

Yami walked foreword and knelt down beside the weeping girl. "Anzu, look at me," he told her gently. Anzu titled her face up towards his as his face softened. He gently wiped away the tears, stirring a small gasp from the young girl. She could feel him. He was alive, right there in front of her. Yet, she knew he was gone at the same time.

"The reason you feel unwanted," Yami began slowly, "is because you are refusing to accept change. You think that because I am no longer here, no one wants you. Anzu, you need to understand I am not the only person who can see you."

Anzu's body began to shake. "I-I'm so sorry. It's just…just…" The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it. "Yami…I…"

Yami placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Don't say it. If you say it, then I don't know what I would do. I'm sorry, but it just cannot be anymore." His body began to shimmer once again and he pulled Anzu into a tight embrace. She clung onto him, not wanting to let go.

~Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on~

"Please… just once…"

Yami pulled her face away as his body continued to disappear. Slowly, he brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Anzu automatically brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, giving him permission to explore it. He did so with pleasure.

Anzu felt his skin become less firm under her tight grip. She knew it was time to finally let go, to go on living the way she was meant to. After what seemed like an eternity to them, they slowly broke the kiss. Still, Anzu did not loosen her grip around his neck. She watched as his face began to glow yellow and become transparent once again.

"Take this…" Yami reached down and took a ring off of his finger. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A diamond surrounded by sapphire gems on a gold band. "Promise me, that you will no longer mourn for me and you will cry for me at night no longer. Live the life that has been given to you, and one day we will meet again." He slipped the ring onto her finger just as the rest of his hand disappeared.

Anzu swallowed a lump in her throat. "I promise." She squeaked out. Her eyes locked on his violet ones for the last time.

"…I love you, Mazaki Anzu."

The rest of his body turned into the shimmering dust. It reached out and caressed her cheek softly before floating off into the sky. Anzu stood up and watched as the dust disappeared.

**_~Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on~_**

Anzu turned and went back into her room, closing the door behind her. She gently set the blank on the chair where it formally resided. Climbing back into bed, she pulled the sheets around her snugly. As she did so, her hand felt the ring on her finger. A smile formed on her face as she closed her weary eyes. Sleep began to take hold of her and she slowly drifted back into dreamland.

"I love you, Pharaoh Atem." 

**_~You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on~_**


End file.
